1. Field
The described embodiments relate to techniques for communicating information between electronic devices.
2. Related Art
Many modern electronic devices include a networking subsystem that is used to wirelessly communicate with other electronic devices. For example, these electronic devices can include a networking subsystem with a cellular network interface (UMTS, LTE, etc.), a wireless local area network interface (e.g., a wireless network such as described in the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) standards 802.11 or Bluetooth™ from the Bluetooth Special Interests Group of Kirkland, Wash.), and/or another type of wireless interface. In some of these electronic devices, the network interfaces can be used to detect other electronic devices as part of a process for enabling communication between the electronic devices. For example, one electronic device can broadcast an advertising frame which includes encoded information that indicates a network address of the electronic device, and another electronic device can monitor for the advertising frame to detect the electronic device. Once the other electronic device detects or discovers the electronic device, a connection protocol may be followed to establish a connection between them.
In order to offer users increased privacy when their electronic devices are broadcasting advertising frames, the network interfaces may periodically change the encoded information that specifies the network addresses in the advertising frames. However, this can result in a problem when a connection has already been established between two electronic devices. In particular, when the other electronic device receives an advertising frame with new encoded information from the electronic device, the network interface in the other electronic device may incorrectly conclude that it has discovered a new electronic device in a network and may try to establish another connection with the electronic device. This duplicate connection can consume valuable network resources and may increase power consumption, which is a problem in portable electronic devices, such as battery-powered portable electronic devices.